


Everything Blue

by Tea4T



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: it's just a little poem (kinda) about what Colour Keith associates with Lance.





	Everything Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I got this idea from a Tumblr post where this person would send you a title for a fic, then you would have to write a story based on that title. So here's my story! oh, I should note that Keith is one of those people that can see colours when people talk or something like that. I don't know.   
> Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“So, what about me?” Lance asked as he rested his cheek on his hand which was propped up on the kitchen island. He watched Keith as stopped stirring his morning coffee to think about the question. 

It took Keith a minute to formulate an answer. A couple time he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again shaking his head. Keith frowned as he concentrated on finding the right words. Lance just admired his face the whole time, he always thought Keith was cute when he was trying to figure something out. 

Finally, Keith nodded his head, satisfied with what he had come up with. He took a deep breath then started. 

“The colour is like a soft, warm summer breeze that carries the salty taste of the ocean. The gently rolling waves lapping at the cool sand. Clear evening skies after a mid summer’s night storm revealing the twinkling stars. 

A calming evening curled up with a good book and a warm drink on a cold winter’s night. The reflection of the midnight sun on freshly fallen snow or a glassy frozen lake, the shimmer of icicles melting during the spring. It’s the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love.

The hue of the aquarium light as you stand there staring into the abyss. The hollow look in your eyes when you hang up the phone and the tears trailing down your cheeks at the news. 

It’s the dull, lacklustre atmosphere at home for months after the funeral. The colour of the wilting forget-me-nots left in the vase on the table. 

Quiet mornings spend reminiscing, soft laughter at peaceful memories. Clean sheets and gentle touches. Fresh and vibrant. Alive.” 

Lance stared at Keith as he spoke. He voice was soft and thoughtful as he pieces his poem together. Lance blinked slowly, watching Keith move around the island to stand in front of him.

Keith held Lance’s face gently as he said, “I see blue when I’m with you.” And softly kissed him.


End file.
